The rise and and fall of Makoto Minagi
by xkronicxvirusx
Summary: i do not own naruto or mai-hime this is what is in my head im sorry yuri lovers its yaoi i know weird im like 14
1. Chapter 1

A/N

I DON'T OWN NARUTO, MAI-HIME OR ANY ANIME YOU WILL SEE IN THIS STORY AND NEVER WILL OR SAY MY MOMS NAME SEE

Characters below

Makoto - 11

Mai-12

Scotty-14

Brittany-15

Danny-19

Christopher-11

Daniel-11

Lane-11

MAIN CHARACTERS FOR THIS STORY

Now to the story

it was a cold night in Detroit Michigan a little boy named Makoto Minagi (i know a boy verson of Mikoto) was shocked he wanted to move because he got bullied for ADHD and PTSD and his secret that he is the nine-tailed fox host got a very active immagination) he got bullied that turned into fights stabbed and nearly killed.

''Ma Ma, when are we moving" said Makoto his mom "i don't know hun, maybe if were lucky a week or two weeks hopefully soon, anyway Brittany watch him i gotta go to work" Brittany just nodded and watched there mom walk out the door "Hey sissy (i call my sis that) i wanna watch TV Makoto said while grabbing onto her arm "alright hun"Brittany turned on the tv and starting to rub her brothers head which put them both to sleep.

two weeks later

The family just moved in with the king and queen of earth(best name right)

Makoto was shy around the kings daughter Mai Tokiha but he was shy around everyone so he tried to talk but couldnt "Hi, Makoto" said Mai cheerfully "Hi boobs i.. i mean..ahh...M..ai soorrrryyy m..ai" Makoto replied with a tomato red face"its alright are you sick you look really red" Mai asked in concern "yeah im alright um its just ur really pretty and ur boobs look really small whups ahh sorry i sound like a perv don't i Makoto seemed mad at himself for sayin that to her "huh, my boobs im not a girl Makoto ima boy haha" he said to Makoto "WAH NO FRIKKIN WAY HOW HOW THE FUCK"He said yelling "Makoto no cussing""sorry but how" i just look like this because i'vegot long hair but anyway lets be friends" he said happily"ohh ok ur my first friend yay"mai looked shocked but anyway he smiled as Makoto was singing a o-zone song "numa numa yay numa numa yay numa numa numa yay".

END

FIN.

A/N

SHORT BUT ALL WELL I CAN DO MORE LATER I DON'T KNOW THOW TO PUT A LINE IN PARAGRAPHS BUT I DONT GIVE A SHIT UNLESS U HAVE SOMTHING GOOD TO SAY I JUST DIDNT FEEL LIKE PUTTING IT ON PAPER SO IT WAS FOR MY INMUSEMENT. SEE YA LATER.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

I DON'T OWN NARUTO, MAI-HIME OR ANY ANIME YOU WILL SEE IN THIS STORY AND NEVER WILL OR SAY MY MOMS NAME SEE

Characters below

Makoto - 11

Mai-12

Scotty-14

Brittany-15

Danny-19

Christopher-11

Daniel-11

Lane-11

MAIN CHARACTERS FOR THIS STORY

Now to the story

it was a cold night in Detroit Michigan a little boy named Makoto Minagi (i know a boy verson of Mikoto) was shocked he wanted to move because he got bullied for ADHD and PTSD and his secret that he is the nine-tailed fox host got a very active immagination) he got bullied that turned into fights stabbed and nearly killed.

''Ma Ma, when are we moving" said Makoto his mom "i don't know hun, maybe if were lucky a week or two weeks hopefully soon, anyway Brittany watch him i gotta go to work" Brittany just nodded and watched there mom walk out the door "Hey sissy (i call my sis that) i wanna watch TV Makoto said while grabbing onto her arm "alright hun"Brittany turned on the tv and starting to rub her brothers head which put them both to sleep.

two weeks later

The family just moved in with the king and queen of earth(best name right)

Makoto was shy around the kings daughter Mai Tokiha but he was shy around everyone so he tried to talk but couldnt "Hi, Makoto" said Mai cheerfully "Hi boobs i.. i mean..ahh...M..ai soorrrryyy m..ai" Makoto replied with a tomato red face"its alright are you sick you look really red" Mai asked in concern "yeah im alright um its just ur really pretty and ur boobs look really small whups ahh sorry i sound like a perv don't i Makoto seemed mad at himself for sayin that to her "huh, my boobs im not a girl Makoto ima boy haha" he said to Makoto "WAH NO FRIKKIN WAY HOW HOW THE FUCK"He said yelling "Makoto no cussing""sorry but how" i just look like this because i'vegot long hair but anyway lets be friends" he said happily"ohh ok ur my first friend yay"mai looked shocked but anyway he smiled as Makoto was singing a o-zone song "numa numa yay numa numa yay numa numa numa yay".

END

FIN.

A/N

SHORT BUT ALL WELL I CAN DO MORE LATER I DON'T KNOW THOW TO PUT A LINE IN PARAGRAPHS BUT I DONT GIVE A SHIT UNLESS U HAVE SOMTHING GOOD TO SAY I JUST DIDNT FEEL LIKE PUTTING IT ON PAPER SO IT WAS FOR MY INMUSEMENT. SEE YA LATER.


End file.
